


Breath of the Wild Drabble Collection

by Charming Delinquent (Raven_Ehtar)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/F, Gen, M/M, Wordcount: 100, sidlink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Ehtar/pseuds/Charming%20Delinquent
Summary: A collection of BotW drabbles, usually unrelated to each other. Quite a few will feature Link x Sidon, but not all.Tags related to each drabble will be put in their chapter description for ease of finding and/or avoiding what you want.Feel free to drop prompts in the comment box, just keep them short for the word count limit! :)





	1. Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #sidlink  
> #pre-slash  
> #first meeting (kinda)

Sidon stared, still trying to process what his father had just said. 

Link? _That_ Link? The Champion of 100 years ago?

He could vaguely recall the Hylian Mipha had always spoken of - the one the other, older children would play with. He’d been so much bigger than Sidon. In his mind he still had been, despite knowing the average stature of the dry folk. Now Sidon towered over the diminutive warrior. 

Not that it seemed to matter. Small he might be, but he met Sidon’s eye steadily with a clear blue gaze.

Stomach swimming, Sidon understood Mipha’s fondness for him.


	2. Dive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #gruve  
> #character stuff  
> #gen

A popular school of thought was that one’s true self was seen in how one swam, how one turned and stroked with the currents revealing their inner beauty. Gruve had once believed that as well, going with the flow and thinking nothing more of it.

Before the Tower, before he’d been forced to face his fears, to take that impossible step and trust that the water would catch him. To dive. 

To dive was to trust, to have courage and wisdom and seize one’s power. There was no room for dishonesty in a dive, only oneself - and that was beauty.


	3. Predisposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #sidlink  
> #pre-slash  
> #poor link  
> #fishbait  
> #plot bunny

Link wondered sometimes if it was really possible to have a ‘type.’ Of being predisposed to a certain kind of person. It had never really seemed all that important, before. It had popped up once, a long time ago when Kodah had asked him to choose between her and Mipha, but…

Hylians and Zora together weren’t that strange but it wasn’t common. He’d blinked at the coincidence and thought maybe he just happened to appeal to every Zora.

Now, with a tall Zora Prince eyeing him in a familiar way, he was _really_ starting to think that was the case.


	4. Apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #request  
> #prince sidon  
> #resource management problems  
> #humor

“Link, I know you said you would cook some fish for me to try…”

Link looked up to see Prince Sidon rummaging through the packages in his food sack. He winced, immediately understanding the problem. 

“There’s almost nothing in here but apples. Roasted, steamed, buttered, honey glazed, baked, simmered, raw…”

Link’s face heated as the list went on. He _could_ cook more than apples, and he _did_ have more in his pack… It’s just that apples were so plentiful, his pack ended up overflowing with them.

Picking up his bow, Link strode to the river. He needed some fresh fish.


	5. Unsporting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #sidlink  
> #humor

It might be considered a little unsporting, what he was doing, but not to Link’s way of thinking. If using things like bait, arrows and bombs to catch fish was unsporting in a contest, then so was being challenged to a _fishing competition_ by a _Zora._

He could have just said no, but he was always so busy, with so little time to spend in Lanayru or the Domain… And Sidon had just been so eager and _enthused_ by the idea.

Whether he got the most fish or not, Link was pretty sure he’d already lost to the shark-like prince.


	6. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #sidlink  
> #courtship rituals  
> #earnest sidon  
> #plot bunny

It’s not that there were no traditions for Zora males to follow when they intended to pursue a mate. There were traditions; it’s just that most of them were fairly… simple. Or if not exactly simple, then at least as not as personally grand as fashioning armor from one’s own scales. 

Feats of strength, cleverness and dedication, they all felt oddly impersonal compared to Zora scale armor. 

And Mipha had already done that for Link. To prove himself, Sidon would have to do even more. But what was there to do for or give the Champion - the _Hero_ \- of Hyrule?


	7. Rude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #zora!link  
> #confused sidon  
> #sidlink  
> #mute link  
> #first meeting  
> #plot bunny

Sidon reared back in surprise, first from the spear that came from nowhere, taking the fish he’d been aiming his own weapon at, and then at the sight of the diminutive Zora which followed.

He was small, almost delicate, shaded in gemstone greens and blues. He was unfamiliar to Sidon, both personally and by type. Whoever he was, he stopped in front of Sidon and gave him a cheeky grin. 

“That was rude,” was the best he could think to say. 

The gemstone Zora only grinned wider, picked up his spear, complete with fish, and held it out to Sidon.


	8. Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #sidlink  
> #zora!link  
> #all dialogue  
> #outsider pov

“So… Any idea who that guy is?”

“None. He just sorta… turned up out of nowhere.”

“Prince Sidon seems to have taken a shine to him.”

“Well, it is Sidon. He makes friends with everyone.”

“I suppose that’s true enough. So what do we know about this guy?”

“What you can see is about it. Male, small, bright colors, good weapons but a little wild looking. Unfamiliar type, at least to me. Says his name is Link.”

“One of the river folk, maybe?”

“I hope not. The King wouldn’t like that, considering just how friendly Sidon seems to be getting.”


	9. Signing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #mute link  
> #zora folk  
> #gen  
> #worldbuilding  
> #plot bunny

It didn’t strike Link as strange that everyone he met knew how to sign - or at least knew how to read the signing language. It seemed just as normal as anything else after waking up with no memories. Then he’d met the Zora, and he’d been startled by just how _good_ the fish folk were at it. They not only understood, they all signed as well as spoke when they replied. 

Apparently they used signing underwater. The subtlety and depth they showed was even better than his own signing, and he felt more at home than he had since waking.


	10. Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #sidlink  
> #mute link  
> #zora culture  
> #plot bunny

Link tried not to wiggle under the ticklish touch of the brush on his skin. It seemed ironic how much abuse his body could take and bounce back, but a light touch of bristles…

“Almost done, Linny.”

He sighed and bit his lip, muscles tense. 

“You never did say _why_ you wanted luminous paint, you know. Not that I mind,” Kodah added quickly. “It’s interesting putting this on a Hylian, but… you never said.”

Link opened one eye, giving Kodah a half glare. She grinned knowingly at him. 

“It’s just, you know. These are the same patterns Prince Sidon has.”


	11. Vulnerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #urbosa/zelda  
> #protective urbosa  
> #possibly unrequited

It was a little strange to feel so protective over someone who wasn’t a child. Princess Zelda was still young, but she was an adult. Gerudo were naturally strong, and many trained to make themselves even stronger. It was strange to feel so protective of another, because they were capable of taking care of themselves. 

Not that Urbosa thought Zelda was _weak._ She was in a perfect position to know that wasn’t true. Not weak – but uncertain, desperately driven, and vulnerable.

She felt protective of the Princess, the gentle one with the heart of fire, and Urbosa _would_ defend her.


	12. Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #sidlink  
> #sillies  
> #bad ideas (?)

On further reflection, it might not have been the best idea ever, trying to teach a Zora to ride a horse. The problem didn’t lie with the Zora – Sidon was more than willing to make the effort, confused but interested in the process. 

The problem was mostly with the horses. First in finding one large enough for the Prince, and then teaching the Prince how to _not_ seem like a predator to the poor thing. 

He was making headway, though. Soon Hyrule would have to contend with the reality of a shark tearing around the countryside astride a giant horse.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi on tumblr!](http://ehtarwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
